


Amandla Owesifazane

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96





	Amandla Owesifazane

Amantombazane asezingeni eliphakeme afunda ukusebenzisa ukumamatheka kwawo, amehlo awo, izithembiso zawo, ngendlela efanayo abafowabo abafunda ngayo ukuphatha izinkemba zabo, futhi bangalimala kalula ngabo. USandor ubuqaphele ukuthi unya oluthile lukhona kudala. USansa wayehlukile, futhi ukumomotheka kwakhe kwakuthembekile kanye, kodwa lokho kwakudala, futhi mhlawumbe wayeyisiwula sokukukholelwa nangaleso sikhathi. Manje unikeza uthando lwayo komunye nomunye umphathi wasenqabeni nongqondongqondo - hhayi empeleni, akakholelwa ukuthi uzokhothama kulokho (ngaphandle kwamaphupho akhe abuhlungu kunawo,), kepha ubavumela ukuba bakholwe amagama nezethembiso, futhi kuhlala kukhona ukusikisela kokuningi ukuze kuqhubeke kuboshwe.

IHound ayinaso isineke esincane ngemisindo ecashile yezikhali zesifazane, noma ngabe leyo ntokazi izisebenzisa ngobuchule ukuvikela amazwe ayo nempilo yakhe. "Ake ngikuvikele," ufuna ukumtshela. "Khohlwa bonke abanye - okudingayo yimi eceleni kwakho nasembhedeni wakho." Ngaphandle kokuthi azi ukuthi lokho kungaba ngamanga, futhi okubi kakhulu kunanoma yimuphi amanga amancanyana abuhlungu okufanele awasho. Ngoba, njengoba ezonda ukukuvuma, uyawadinga ama-knights nama-bannermen, futhi angakwazi ukuphatha kahle ngaphandle kwakhe. Mhlawumbe ungcono kunendlela enza ngayo manje.

Kepha kwesinye isikhathi uhlangana namehlo akhe amnikeze lelo khanda elincane elimazisa ukuthi uzomlinda ngokuhamba kwesikhathi, noma ngabe ephakathi kokuncika engalweni ethile ye-masterling noma ehleka ihlaya lomunye ongasebenzi. Ngemuva kwalokho uthola ukuthi uyakwazi ukukhipha isikhathi sakhe futhi azibambe, ngoba noma ngabe angakanani amamatheke amnikeza noma amadoda angafanele aqabule isandla sakhe, kuyena owelula imilenze yakhe, yena unamathela kuye njengoba ehla, yena icela okungaphezulu. Ngemuva kwalokho angakwazi ukuphatha isikhashana, hhayi ukuthi afune umona ama-Knights amahle ahlehla eduze kwakhe enethemba lokuthi angaluma noma ikuphi.

Kamuva, lapho uSansa emlinda egumbini lakhe lokulala, akunandaba ukuthi akunguye muhle, ukuthi akahlali eyazi into efanele ukuthi ayisho. Ubeka eceleni ubuciko bakhe nobuhlanya bakhe - ubeka phansi izikhali zakhe - ambheke ngqo ebusweni, bese kungekho lutho angalwenza ngaphandle kokuzinikela kuye. Ukhumula izibazi zakhe, aze azanga, amaze igama lakhe njengoba engena kuye. Ugoqa imilenze yakhe ngokungathi ufuna ukumdonsa ajule kakhulu kuye, futhi amqubule sengathi akafuni ukumyeka, noma eguqa ikhanda ukuze amgwinye, athathe konke okusemandleni akhe kuye umlomo usebenzisa ubuhlakani ukwakha ukwesekwa kwakhe. Ngemuva kwalokho, kwesinye isikhathi uyamhlabelela.

Ngesinye isikhathi uza egumbini lakhe lapho engakaze ambize, ngoba kusimo sakhe ukuvivinya imingcele yakhe njalo. Uma ediniwe noma ecasulwe okuthile, kwesinye isikhathi uyamenza angoneliseki - kepha njalo kaningi akenzi njalo. Akakwazi ukunquma ukuthi uyayithanda yini i-fucking enhle lapho ethukuthele, lapho evumela okuncane okufuthelayo ubelokhu emgobe ngaphakathi, amlume futhi amklaze futhi asho izinto ngomlomo omncane omnandi ongeke uzwakale ukuphuma endaweni avela isifebe sase-Oldtown, noma lapho ekhathele futhi emfuna nje ukuba mnene, mhlawumbe asebenzise umlomo wakhe kuye aze ayolala, bese emuka nokuhlala eceleni kwakhe amahora ambalwa. Bobabili banezifiso zabo, futhi uthanda ukuthi naye amdinge ngale ndlela.

Uhlale enza isiqiniseko sokuthi usehambile ngaphambi kokusa, kunjalo. Lokhu bekungeke kukwenze ukukhuthaza amahemuhemu, asevele emaningi kakhulu. Ingxenye enengqondo yomqondo wakhe imtshela ukuthi kufanele ahambe - amkhulule ukuba ashade nenye yezingane ezinhle kakhulu. Kepha wamlahla ngaphambili, futhi uyazi, enhliziyweni yakhe yezinhliziyo, ukuthi ukuhamba lokho kuzomlahlekisela impilo yakhe. Uyisizathu sakhe sokuphila manje - uyithemba lakhe, noma ngabe yini ekufanele. Uzozenelisa ngamahora ambalwa antshontshiwe, nolwazi lokuthi usindisa amanga akhe kwamanye amadoda.


End file.
